Play date
by PainedPage
Summary: In a world with no mouldy old Voldey. This started as a cute, somewhat funny one-shot but it's kind of turned into more. We follow Drarry from age six to wherever this story goes.
1. Chapter 1

In a world with no mouldy Voldy.

Sirius was in the _last_ place he wanted to be. Honestly he'd probably rather be in Azkaban. But instead, he was in the pretentious parlour of Malfoy Manor. Sirius had been disowned by the Blacks so it was rather shocking to say the least when his cousin Narcissa, having ran into her at the park with her son and he with Harry, that she had given him her owl address and offered to arrange a play date for the two six year olds. Sirius had returned Harry to James and Lily telling them the tale of their outing when James readily refused. _No son of mine will be hanging around a bloody Malfoy!_ Sirius agreed, The Malfoys were a haughty bunch, worse than The Blacks sometimes and both men happily pointed that out, quite colourfully. But Lily, being the kind and gentle woman she was, grabbed both men by the ears and told them to grow up. And that's how Sirius ended up here. He'd argued that while he loved his Godson there was no way in Hell he'd supervise play dates but James so eager to get out of it pointed out that they're _his fucking family._ That had earned them both some more swats from Lily. That woman was terrifying when she wanted to be.

So here he was, glowering and sitting on an uncomfortable stone bench in the gardens of a home that looked and felt more like a museum being sneered at by _Lord_ Dick himself, Lucius Malfoy, while his cousin bloody sat there pretending both men weren't looking one snide comment away from hexing each other into oblivion. At least that would put a stop to this and any future meetings. At least Harry was happy. His young Godson was cheerily chasing the prissy looking blonde, _Draco -_ Sirius needed to remember that- around the flower beds scarring some rather miffed looking peacocks. _Of bloody course they had peacocks._

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle as the displeased look on the older Malfoys face when the boys squeals reached a higher octave as the young Malfoy was caught and tackled into the dirt and tulips by Harry. The boys were having a blast. They were definitely having more fun than the grownups and that's probably why Sirius did what he did next. After getting up and declaring himself utterly bored he changed into his animagus form and promptly joined the boys in the dirt. The boys cheered and laughed as the big black dog snuck up on those silly birds and leaped out from behind a bush scaring the feathers off them. _This was much better,_ way more fun than sitting on a bench. After almost wearing himself out chasing the boys around Sirius was enjoying himself a little too much and begun digging a hole. That got them immediately kicked out.

After turning back to his human form and laughing as he shook the dirt from his hair while he was escorted to the front door by an agitated house elf -since his cousin was busy rescuing a now strangled copy of the _prophet_ from her husbands clutches that he was threatening Sirius with- he realised Harry wasn't by his side. _Shit!_ He looked around but couldn't see him. _Shit!_ Ignoring the elf the -almost- panicked man ran back the way he'd came, thankfully spotting Harry, hiding under a stupidly large table for a family of three and he was with one of the three.

"Harry," Sirius hissed and the boy jumped "c'mon pup we gotta go." he said trying not to laugh at his Godsons reaction. He didn't expect what happened next though. Harry grinned from ear to ear and kissed the Malfoy boy on the cheek, tinting the pale blond a rather rosey shade of pink. Harry clambered out from under the table and rushed to his Godfathers side, taking the stunned mans hand. Sirius quickly collected himself and allowed them to be led back to the front door all while Harry was waving over his shoulder. Once they were out the door Sirius managed to find his voice.

"So pup, made a friend did you?" Harry smiled so wide Sirius swore it should have hurt the boy.

"He's verry pretty." He said simply. Then started bouncing "Can we come back again soon?" He asked, looking so hopeful.

"I'm sure we might be able to." Sirius said trying to suppress a laugh. _James is going to_ _ **love**_ _this._

 _"_ Please." Harry pleaded, tugging on Sirius' sleeve. "Please, please, _please._ "

The man smiled and laughed as he picked up his bouncing Godson. "Sure thing kiddo, just gotta talk to Mum and Dad first." With that he apparated them back to Godrics Hollow.

...

Coming through the front door Harry ran upstairs after greeting his parents -just about yelling about having the _best day ever-_ who were sitting in the cozy lounge room by the fire. Sirius trudged in looking glum with a trick up he sleeve. A trick James clearly fell for as the man looked about to burst.

"So Padfoot, have fun with the _family?"_ James laughed and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ah family" Sirius sighed slumping into the armchair across from his long time friends. "I do miss having one."

Lily frowned.

"Oh come now Sirius, you know you're our family too." She smiled that sweet loving smile but Sirius only offered a halfhearted one back.

"Yeah mate," James added "you'll always be family to us."

Sirius perked up immediately "Funny you should mention that James, especially after today." He grinned wickedly. "Your Harry seems _quite taken_ with my young cousin, so we might be family one day after all." Sirius sprung up off the chair and made to leave laughing as his best friend visibly paled. "Even kissed the boy, saying he was _verry pretty_." He added as an afterthought while he skipped, _skipped,_ out the front door.

Lilly laughed thinking that was adorable, but Sirius was an arse for baiting her husband. She couldn't help herself though.

"Harry James Malfoy-Potter. It does have a good ring to it."

"Lily!" James almost squealed.

"What?" Lily asked mock innocently. "They would have such cute babies."

James blanched.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black came waltzing through the front door to the home of Lilly and James Potter, carrying their son over his shoulders with an amused look on his face. He put Harry down and the boy gave his parents each a tired hug and ran to his room. Once again Sirius found his friends lounging on the couch in front of the fire just enjoying each others company.

"Merlin help me, I like the priss." He announced once Harry was out of ear shot as he leapt onto the familiar couch across from his friends.

"Oh?" Asked Lily, this was an interesting turn of events.

"Do tell." James prodded, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"Okay," Sirius began. "So you know how for some silly reason I'm banned from the Manor?"

Lily scoffed "Silly reason? You chewed up every left shoe in the house."

James laughed "You chased the house elves out of the kitchen so the boys could sneak sweets."

"You wrecked the potions lab Severus had set up there, and you did that in human form."

"Not to mention the cake incident at Dracos birthday party."

Lily tutted. "Honestly I'm surprised it look them so long."

Sirius took a moment then continued as if his friends hadn't spoken. "So I decided to take the boys to the park and well, it got interesting.."

...

Sirius sprawled out on the park bench as the boys played happily on the equipment. It was a muggle park that Lily sometimes took Harry to so he was fairly familiar with it but the young Malfoy boy had been apprehensive at first. Sirius scoffed and rested his head back. It was a lovely summer day. Harry had just turned eight and thankfully unlike the last childs birthday party he went to, no one had ended up covered in cake. Sirius had been chasing the peacocks again, he'd nearly caught one too when he and it slipped and went sliding along the grass and crashed into the food table prompting the obscenely large cake to topple all over him and the silly bird. Said silly bird squawked indignantly and flapped sending cake flying everywhere.

Sirius chuckled at the memory.

While most of the adults had scolded him for his _terrible_ behaviour Sirius ignored them and watched on as his Godson and cousin sat in the cake mess and ate it. Honestly they were adorable together, he noted as he picked cake icing from his ear, but he still thought the blonde was a little soft. He had been promptly banned from ever returning to the Manor and was all to happy with the news. He had waited back at Godrics Hollow for his friends to return from the party with a complaining Harry. Apparently he and blondie had eaten too much floor cake and gotten stomach aches. Sirius was happy he didn't ruin his cousins birthday party after all -at least not for the kids, he didn't give a flying rats arse about the adults- but he'd never say that out loud.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep but it was just so relaxing not being watched by the older Malfoy and the sun really did feel wonderful caressing his skin. He was snapped awake when he heard Harry cry.

"Four eyes! Four eyes! Ugly, four eyes!" A, possibly the same age -it was hard to tell because of how fat he was- muggle boy had seemingly pushed Harry to the ground and was taunting him for having glasses. The boy was towering over his Godson pointing a greasy, fat finger at him and Sirius was fuming. He knew he shouldn't hex a child but that didn't mean he couldn't slip behind a bush or something and change into his animagus form and chase the little shit away crying to his parents. Where were they anyway? Their kid was being a dick to his Harry. As Sirius stood he stopped suddenly as he was hit with the blinding glare of the sunlight practically radiating off his cousins white blonde hair.

Holy shit did blondie look pissed.

Sirius watched, utterly amazed as his little cousin stormed over to the fat muggle boy and pushed him, hard. So hard apparently that the mountain of a boy actually stumbled. Draco stood firmly, glaring and planting himself between the muggle and Harry.

"Get away from him!" Draco ordered."

"Calm down princess, this doesn't concern you." The muggle sneered taking a step closer to the smaller boy.

Sirius was surprised and rather impressed when Draco didn't waver as the other boy advanced. He wanted to see how this would go but didn't trust that the muggle boys parents would show up before something bad happened. Just as he finished that thought though, something bad happened.

Oh, but it was so awesome as well.

"The Hell it doesn't!" Draco growled -as much as an eight year old could- His firsts clenched and his eyes blazed. The small blond drew back his fist and swung, landing square on the muggles nose.

...

Lily gasped. "Then what happened?"

"Well the muggle boy ran off crying holding his bleeding face. Wasn't so tough after all I guess." Sirius shrugged.

"Holy shit!" James exclaimed. Lily swatted his arm but he just laughed. "That is interesting."

"Oh, that's not the interesting part." Sirius smiled wickedly.

James groaned. Why was he friends with this prat?

...

"You stay away from my Harry!" Draco yelled after the retreating boy. He then turned to help "his Harry" up.

Harry sniffed and ripped his glasses off and threw them away muttering sadly.

"Hey now," Draco admonished as he retrieved the discarded glasses. "You need these and who cares what stupid muggle thinks anyway?"

Harry sniffed again. "He said I'm ugly."

"Well he's wrong." Draco said firmly. "I don't think you're ugly."

"You - you don't?" Harry asked, turning slightly pink.

"No, and I'm your best friend so the only opinion that matters is mine." He stated matter-of-factly.

Harry turned even pinker then as Draco returned the glasses to their rightful place.

"That's better." He smiled and kissed Harrys forehead.

...

"Oh Hell!" James exclaimed as he got up from the couch to walk out.

"What's wrong dear?" Lily snickered.

"May as well start planning the wedding now!" James called from the hall as he wandered off.

Lily turned to Sirius, now laughing. "Did that really happen or are you just being an arse?"

"Both." Sirius grinned shamelessly. "Oh and by the way, I'm not just banned from the Manor any more. I _let_ my cousin hurt his wrist, so you're up Mama."

Lily paled.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily sauntered into the lounge room and practically threw herself onto the couch with a look of utter vicious glee on her beautiful face. James, Sirius and Remus all looked a suitable mix of curious and terrified. She had trained them well. The men all exchanged glances in wondering of who was going to poke the beast. Eventually James conceded as pointed out by the glares and gestures from his friends she was after all, _his_ wife. Naturally he took a few steps back before he spoke. "Er, Lil?"

She hadn't needed any further prompting before she launched into her telling of the day she'd just had at Malfoy Manor. "It was amazing."

..

Honestly, Lily was having a wonderful time with Narcissa and the boys. After Sirius had been banned from the Manor James had suddenly become verry busy at work so he couldn't possibly take Harry to see Draco. The man was being ridiculous at this point, the boys had been friends for over two years now and all the adults had been civil and behaved at mutual social eveVillaWell mostly, otherwise Sirius wouldn't have been banned, but that wasn't the point. Before she got here however Lilys mind was racing with idea to get him back but now that she was here and the boys were happy and she was even enjoying herself she decided to let it go. The Malfoys weren't that bad. Lucius still wouldn't give her the time of day and while Lily resented that she held her tongue for the sake of her child.

It was a lovely warm day out and the boys were practicing flying in the field Narcissa called their _quaint_ backyard. Lily wasn't much for flying but after doing nothing but sipping tea in almost silence watching the boys even she wanted to have a go. She certainly did not understand Sirius' previous behavior. Not at all. It was that thought that reminded her that she'd been trying to teach the man poker tips the previous day so he could maybe finally beat Severus. It was unfair since she had taught the Slytherin to play years before she had thought her Gryffindors but it didn't help that the only one who seemed to want to learn was Remus. The others just wanted to annoy the Potions master. She pulled out her Muggle deck of cards and placed them on the table.

"Would you like to play a game?"

"Oh I don't like exploding snap." Narcissa said haughtily.

"I don't either, I was wondering if you'd like to learn a Muggle game."

Narcissa looked slightly apprehensive. So Lily appealed to her Slytherin side. "It's a game of chance that requires great skill in deception and cunning."

The blonde witch grinned and set down her tea cup. "My, that does sound interesting."

Lily took that as an agreement and rallied of the rules and idea of the game. Narcissa had a few questions. "But there's only two of us, surely we need more players?"

"Well Harry knows how to play and he's really good,"

"That settles it then." Narsissa exclaimed before she looked towards the children and called for them. They landed, with a surprising amount of grace for a pair of nine year olds who immediately started whining. "We're not leaving are we mum?"

"Please not yet Mrs Potter, Harry was just-" both mothers shared a knowing look as the boys protested. "It's okay boys," she placated though they didn't look entirely convinced. "Actually I was just teaching Narcissa how to play Muggle cards and we needed more players and were wondering if you two would join us." The boys shared a silent conversation for a moment before putting their brooms off to the side before they joined their mothers.

"So Black Jack or Texas?" Harry asked.

"Texas." Lily said and the boys shared another silent conversation.

"We're in." Draco announced and the boys took their seats and Lily began to deal the cards.

It was about an hour later when Lucius Malfoy strode into the garden, seemingly looking for something. "Ah, there you are Cissa." Or someone. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"Oh Lucius dear, can you fetch me my coin purse? We're playing Muggle cards and I'm afraid I'm dreadful at it."

Lucius scowled. "You're playing Muggle cards? For money?" Narcissa just grinned prettily at her husband.

"Yes dear, Lily here taught me but I'm still not quite sure I understand."

Lucius' scowl deepened. "How do you know she's not trying to swindle you dear wife? She is a mudblood after all." He said as if Lily weren't right there and able to hear. Lily's face turned as red as her hair but before she could say anything Harry shot to his feet.

"Excuse me?" The boy bellowed. The older Malfoy looked shocked. Apparently he'd either forgotten Harry was there or he was just so surprised that a child would use that tone with him. Probably both. Before the man could respond Narcissa turned to her husband and spoke. "Lucius dear, do you take me for a fool?"

Lucius blanched. "Of course not darling, I'm merely-"

"Why don't you sit and play with us dear Husband? We'll let Draco deal since he's nine and can not use magic or Muggle trickery to cheat. And what say this round in stead of money, we play for pride?" Lucius sat. "Harry, what would you like if you win?"

Harry didn't miss a beat. "For _Lord_ Malfoy to apologise to my mum."

"Done. Lily dear?"

Lily balked a little at her sons attitude for a moment then collected herself. Her sons prize would be nice but it wouldn't hurt the man as much as her victory would. "Sirius unbanned from the Manor."

"Done. Darling?"

"I want them all banned." Lucius growled.

"Pity, but done. Draco love?"

"Father to take Harry and I to an entire season of Quidditch games."

It was Narcissa turn "I want three things." She waited til she had everyones undivided attention to continue. "First; Lucius will apologise to Lily, Harry and Draco for his cruel and _foul_ tongue. Second; Cousin Sirius will be unbanned and welcomed back. And third; I wish for us to receive a proper education on Muggle culture with Harry here as our teacher. No arguments? Good. Let's play." The Malfoy matriarch declared as she handed her young son the cards while shooting her husband a warning look. She could make him do it all but she wanted her husband to believe he had a chance.

Lily repeated the rules.

...

"So who won?" James asked. He, Remus and Sirius were all on the edges of their seats and then they all seemed to notice something rather important. "Lily, where's Harry?"

...

Meanwhile in Muggle London.

"...and this is the concession stand where we pay for the tickets -here's some Muggle money Mr Malfoy- and oh! there's where we get chocolate and all manner of sweets -we have to get them, it's a rule- and we need to get drinks as well and this will be great and..." Harry went on excitedly as he ran through the cinema lobby hand in hand with Draco who was looking around in pure wonderment.

Narcissa smiled as she approached the boys who were happily running around while somewhat ignoring her husband who was painfully restraining himself from threatening the poor Muggle worker. "Well I must say this is interesting." The three looked back at Lucius who was turning a lovely shade of puce.

Harry smiled the picture of pure innocence though Narcissa caught a slight mischievous glint in the boys eyes. "Well Lady Malfoy, I believe some lessons need a more practical approach." With that he took Draco to aid the flustered Wizard with the Muggle dealings and wondered to herself.

 _If that boy isn't a Slytherin, I'll eat my hat._

After all, someone had to have taught Draco how to cheat.


End file.
